


Taming the beast

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A first date between a girl and a werewolf.





	Taming the beast

Our tale starts in Daphne Greengrass's dormitory on a warm summer afternoon, the only people indoors are Daphne Greengrass and Fenrir Greyback. They're on their first date.

Daphne admonished, "Don't eat with your hands, you're not an animal."

Fenrir dropped his steak onto his plate and smirked. "I am an animal though, little girl."

Daphne reminded him, "It's Daphne."

Fenrir said, "I prefer little girl."

Daphne told him, "If you want to blend in, start acting like us non-werewolves do."

Fenrir smiled. "But, I like acting like a werewolf; little girl."

Daphne sighed. "Just act normal in Hogwarts, so others don't know your secret."

Fenrir grinned. "If it keeps you happy, I will. But, you look adorable when you're worried."

Daphne asked, "Do I?"

Fenrir beamed, "Yes, I like worried little girl."

Daphne replied, "As long as it's just the two of us, you can act like the big; strong werewolf you are."

Fenrir growled, but not in a threatening way. "Do you like big, strong werewolves; little girl?"

Daphne whispered, "Yes, they're mysterious and the danger of the unknown is sexy."

Fenrir laughed. "I like you already."

Daphne answered, "I like you too, wolfy."


End file.
